the_greatest_there_was_or_ever_will_befandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth Of The Chosen One
The Birth Of The Chosen One is the first chapter of The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Kanto League Journeys. Blurb Understand Ash Ketchum's origin and meaning to the Pokémon world before he takes even his first steps. See who his parents are and were as individuals prior to his birth. Witness the gathering of Legends in the sacred location known in myths and bedtimes stories as the Hall of Origins as they discuss this mere infant's importance of what's to come. Experience the first breath of God Pokémon's Chosen One as three Mythical-Legends offer the child three unique and powerful abilities that are sure to aid in what will no doubt be an epic adventure. This is the beginning before the beginning of Ashton Richard Ketchum's adventure. Plot News reports all over the Pokémon world report on odd happening with the Pokémon of their respective regions. A construction worker explains that a number of Fighting-types helped them complete the building of the community center in Saffron City. A greenhouse owner reports from Johto that several Grass-types aided in bringing life to her plants after a hurricane. In another report, Professor Birch gives his take on a Seviper and Zangoose getting along. These reports shock Delia Ketchum, who is not only pregnant, but quite ready to give birth any day now. Delia decides to head out to Professor Oak's lab, but along the way, she recalls the father of her unborn child... Main events *Ash is born "Ashton Richard Ketchum" on June 21 in Pokémon Ranger Memorial Hospital in Pallet Town of the Kanto region. *Mew gifts Ash psychic abilities; Meloetta gifts Ash the Soothing Words ability; and Arceus gifts Ash with the Heart Speak ability. 'Debuts' *Ash Ketchum *Delia Ketchum *Professor Samuel Oak 'Pokémon debuts' *Arceus *Mew *Meloetta Characters 'Humans' *Delia Ketchum *Richard Ketchum (flashback) *Professor Samuel Oak *Amelia Oak *Gary Oak *Daisy Oak *Ash Ketchum 'Pokémon' * * * (Richard's) * (Richard's) * (mentioned; Richard's; evolved) * (mentioned; Richard's; evolved) * (mentioned; Richard's; released; captured by Lance) * * *Arceus *Dialga *Cresselia *Groudon *Cobalion *Virizion *Terrakion *Keldeo *Rayquaza *Palkia *Darkrai *Jirachi *Thundurus *Tornadus *Reshiram *Giratina *Zekrom *Mew *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Lugia *Landorus *Suicune *Mesprit *Azelf *Uxie *Yveltal *Xerneas *Meloetta *Kyurem Trivia *The title, when displayed on the chapter drop down menu is read: "The Birth of The Chosen One", but when written in the story, the 'of' is written with an uppercase O''. *This is the first chapter to feature an outro song, that being: "Gotta Catch 'Em All". 'Author notes' There were two author notes displayed on the chapter — one at the top and the other at the bottom. The first author's note went as such: The second author's note went as such: 'Errors' *Richard's Flygon used Agility, Extreme Speed, Seismic Toss, and Dragon Rage; four moves it cannot legally learn in any official game. 'Controversy''' *The author making Arceus female has received mild flak from some fans. Category:Chapters